The present invention relates in general to engine disabling and more paticularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques that coact with a vehicle alarm to disable the engine upon the occurrence of an alarm condition and thereby help prevent the vehicle from being stolen.
It is an important object of the invention to provide improved means for disabling an engine to help prevent vehicle theft. It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with reliable apparatus that is relatively free from complexity.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while preventing normal beeping of a vehicle horn that is also used to provide an audible indication of an alarm condition from disabling the engine.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing a convenient means for enabling the engine.